marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Web of Spider-Man Vol 1 101
... After his clash with Carnage, Shriek, and the Spider-Doppelganger, Spider-Man is left in an alley with broken ribs. A street gang spots the vulnerable hero and tries to take advantage of the situation. However, before they can harm the wall-crawler, they are ambushed by Cloak and Dagger. After a barrage of Dagger's light knives and a quick trip into Cloak's darkness, they gang members flee the scene. With Spider-Man needing medical attention, Cloak and Dagger teleport him back to the Holy Ghost Church. Not far away, the Spider-Doppelganger swings Shriek away from Spider-Man. Once it believes that she is safe it drops her onto a nearby building and doubles back to finish off Spider-Man. Shriek decides to follow after the Doppelganger, but wonders how things are going with Carnage at the Daily Bugle. At that moment, Carnage has just left the Daily Bugle, where he roughed up J. Jonah Jameson. This was all so he can coerce Jameson into publishing a story to warn both Spider-Man and Venom that he is coming after them. Although Jameson wants to run with it, Joe Robertson refuses to give into Carnage's extortions. However, when Jonah insists, Joe concedes on making a journalistic compromise. Meanwhile, Spider-Man wakes up in the Holy Ghost Church was Cloak and Dagger are treating his wounds. That's when they are ambushed by Shriek and the Spider-Doppelganger. Seeing Cloak and Dagger, Shriek is glad because she was once pulled into Cloak's darkness when she was merely a drug addict. While Spider-Man is dealing with his doppelganger, Cloak is being bombarded by Shriek's sonic powers which work like an echo chamber when blasted into Cloak's darkness. As Dagger comes to her partner's aid, Carnage arrives to balance the scales. Things start to go downhill for the heroes, as Carnage strikes Spider-Man's bruised ribs, causing him great pain. Shriek manages to overpower Cloak, prompting Dagger to come to his aid. Dagger begins trying to keep Shriek's sonic blasts at bay with her light powers. However, Shriek proves the stronger, striking Dagger causes her to disappear in a flash of blinding light.Although Dagger appears to die here, she will return alive and well in . The resulting burst of light appears to take down both Cloak and Spider-Man. Thinking his foes are dead, Carnage is furious that Shriek killed Spider-Man, a privilege he wanted for himself. Still, they decided to continue their reign of terror and leave the church. Outside, Demogoblin watches as they go. He has been trying to track down the Spider-Doppelganger since it was possessed by two Deathspawn that only he can see.Demogoblin is referring to the events of the Spirits of Venom event. The possession of the Spider-Doppelganger by the Deathspawn was seen in . Intrigued by Carnage and Shriek, he decides to follow after them. Back inside the church, Spider-Man and Cloak recover from the burst of light. Finding no sign of Dagger, Cloak fears the worst and assumes that she is dead and screams her name. At that moment in San Francisco, Venom stops a mugging.Venom relocated to San Francisco following the events of as seen in . After he catches the news report about Carnage's message to the Daily Bugle. Venom realizes that New York City needs him. ... Maximum Carnage continues in . | Writer1_1 = Terry Kavanagh | Penciler1_1 = Alex Saviuk | Inker1_1 = Don Hudson | Colourist1_1 = Bob Sharen | Letterer1_1 = Steve Dutro | Editor1_1 = Rob Tokar | Editor1_2 = Danny Fingeroth | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * * * * * Antagonists: * * * * Other Characters: * * Locations: * ** *** *** *** **** Peter and Mary Jane's Loft * ** Items: * * * Vehicles: * None | Notes = Continuity Notes Publication Notes * This issue is reprinted in comics and books, see references for info.This story is reprinted in the following comics/TPB's: * | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }} ru:Web of Spider-Man Vol 1 101